tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Character Creation
Welcome! I'm trying out a brand new camp. One of the things I really enjoy doing is character creation. There are so many possibilities out there, depending on how you want to go about your story. This camp will not deal with art, though there will be at least one challenge that asks for description of what a character you think up will look like. Please, only do what is asked of you for each challenge. It's likely that anything else will be covered in a future challenge. This camp will ask you to come up with character labels, backgrounds, bios, personalities, descriptions, story ideas for characters, and whatever else I can think of. I hope whoever decides to join will have fun with this camp. Sign Ups Holy Cats! Twenty-two people?!?! Sign ups closed! XD Reddude! (Yay!) Jared-Geuss (WOO HOO CHARACHTERS BIRTH wait *feels stimcah* ow) Ben-Ben109 (He told me to do this :) xD) Jason (Uh okay.) MTDM (I'll try...) Dark (....) Tdi (This camp will be fun!) Teddy - Teddy10 (I guess I'll try) Chimmy (Aw heck ya 8D) Tcf09- (It's Tcf09 just in case you didn't knowXD) GM (labeled THE COMPLETE FAIL xD) Fanny (This sounds fun) Lindsay(alright,Im totally in!!!) Sorrel (worth a try :) ) Nalyd Renrut (This camp's winner is in da house >:D) Zach (TDADJ) - (I'll try... :/ ) Cragiled dyrium (I'll give it a try) Dakotacoons! (TRIXIE IS BACK BABY!) Spacebuddies123 (I'll be out first) Sunshine (WHOOT I GOT IN A SPRINK CAMP :D *dances horribly*) DuncanGuy (I will be second out!) Higgnkfe (...) Pregame Chat Sprink: I'm not sure how many people will be allowed to join, we'll see how sign ups go. Hopefully, some of you are interested in this. 8D Reddy: First yay! Sprink: You may be the only one to join. Yay! Easy victory! XD Jared * Falls from sky* Great I land in this dump *gets up and brushes self off* well at least Ben isn't he-- Ben: WEEEEEEEEEE *falls on Jared* HI brother I 'm a koala * hops on Jared's back* Jared: Great! Just great :@ >:( Sprink: Welcome, Jared and Ben. I love sibling rivalry, since one of you is bound to place better than the other. Muahaha! Ban and Jared: Me *point to thierselves* what No I will *strangle each other* ( xD we both came up with this he's right beside me JSYK) Red:Unless they're eliminated together >:) MTDM: Sprink, I love the logo!! :D Ben and Jared: *wrestling each other Ben on top* Imposible *jared switches to the top* Impraubable *Ben yells from bottom* stop saying big words ;( *Jared Yells* NEVER >:D (what I said last time xD) Sprink: Thanks to the latest joiners. And thanks MTDM. :D Jarred: * flys right by the other competitos and crashes off screen* I'M OKAY Sprink: Ooh. A good number of signer uppers so far, but I'll wait a little longer. Lindsay:Hi everybody!! Jared: * head first in trash can* GREAT! Zach: O.o *Runs* Jared: *on phone* Yes i know I can sue. Well I don't want to yet! SHUT IT COURTNEY Nalyd: *arrives* This camp's winner is in da house, eh! Cragiled:*arrives*Now he is. Jared: *rollseyes* I can see that one has modesty (xD) Zach: *to Nalyd* Uh-huh. You just cursed yourself with saying a Ezekiel line. Jared: Woo hoo *end sarcasm for now* Chimmy: *is in ninja stealth mode* No one shall suspect...8) Lindsay to Chimmy:HI!!*scares Chimmy* Jason:(confessional) OMG! I'm like Nalyd's biggest fan! Maybe we'll have an alliance or something! Wont it be awesome!? Trixie (Dakota): *arrives* I'm here! Hold the applause. Reddy: *reads a book* shyeah right! *tears book in half* ^^ (Red: dakota. this isnt an RP camp. U have to be urself) Zach: Oh, honey, I don't even have a single clap for you. I hope this isn't like one of those art camps Jason:(confessional) OMG! I'm like Nalyd's biggest fan! Maybe we'll have an alliance or something! Wont it be awesome!? (Dakota: But can I make the character things for her?) Dakota: (CONF) I am going to mop the floors with these losers. (red: idk ask sprink) Red: (conf) Yay a place to nap. *naps* (XD) Chimmy: o.o Zach: So... like... When do we start? Sorrie: *comes in with a binder of paper and pencils* sooooo..... when do we start? Jacob: *arrives* Hello Nalyd! Cragiled:(CONF)Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,why is Reddy sleeping in a corner? Sunshine: *falls out of sky in a cardboard box, pops out* HI!!! Ben: (conf) It's soooooooooooooo broing I could just go to sl*falls asleep and strats to snore* Sunshine: *goes into confessional, sees Ben, pokes him repeatedly with a stick* (XD) Sorrel: (conf.) Chimmy, Sunshine, and Nalyd is here... greattttttttttt (Conf.) Sunshine: *crammed in between Ben and Sorrie* It's getting kind of crowded in here... *pause* Hi Sorrie! :D Ben(conf) *has shades on and is beween both of them* Oh yeah (xD) Sorrel:(Conf) hello sunshine :D Cragiled:*tries to go to conf*Is there a party in here? Reddy:*wakes up* I was here first! D:< xD Sorrel: (conf) theres a party here no way! (Conf.) Sunshine: *crammed in with Ben, Sorrel, and Cragiled* ...yeah, it's definately getting crowded in here. (XD) Ben(conf): I'm likeing it *has shades on* OH YEAH! (xD I'm so awkward) Cragiled:(CONF)I wish there was a party :( Reddy: (conf) *pushes everyone out of confessional except himself* bahumbug! *slams door* *sleeps* Sorrie: (conf) hello Red: (conf) *cries* (xD) Sorrie: *walks out of the conf.) red is crying Zach: Shut. Up! You guys need to like, calm down! Duncan: Hi everyone! Sunshine: DUNCAN?! *passes out XD* Duncan: ... Cragiled:Why did she faint?Your not the real Duncan....Are you? Duncan: Im not real Duncan, but im strong... Ben: *running around with a pretzel bag on his head* YAY YA YAAY AYA YA YAVAGA AYT S WEE *hits pole* ow Sunshine: *revives* NOOO!!! *points to Duncan* YOU LIED TO ME! *runs off crying* (XD JK) Higgen: You guys creep me out a little. Yes, I'm talking to you Ben. Duncan: I didn't say anything to you... Duncan: (CONF) She is crazy! Cragiled:(CONF)Sunshine scares me Duncan: (In front of confessional) Girl scared you? *laughts* Cragiled*exits CONF*You should be more scared, you're impersonating her idol Duncan: ah....who cares...*goes in CONF and falls asleep* Ben: *dnces like an idiot* weeeeeeeeee *dances with a snickeers bar and his gunia pig* WEEEEEEEE Duncan: Why you waked me up? *about to punch Ben* Ben: :D YAY PAIN! Duncan: *Punches Ben stronger* Sprink: (no excessive role play, please) The first challenge will be up later today. Ben: :D YAY CHALLENGE (Uh by exessive you mean) GM: Kewl, like, a challenge. YIPPEE!! *dances like a maniac and trips on a stick* (xD) Sorrel: challenge yahhhh Duncan: Hmmm..... Dakota: Challenge! Yay! Sprink: By excessive I mean, so often that people get edit conflicts when trying to post on here. Challenge One Okay. Here's what I want for challenge one. I would like for each of you to write up an original character bio, that is proceeded by the character's name and label. What I want to see in the bio is clear relation to the label. You can make it state why the character has a label like that, how they became that way, an example from their everyday life that shows how they're the way they are, or all three. No need to have a reason for joining the contest. Foreshadowing is not necessary, just a blatant explanation of what the character is like. Here's how it should look: "So-and-so is a character labeled as 'The Competitive Jock'. So-and-so comes from a large family. They often had to fight over who got what toys to play with, who got to eat what, and who got to wear the best clothes. So-and-so was usually the most timid of the group, and often ended up with the raw end of the deal. Eventually So-and-so learned to step up their competitive spirit, and was always early, and did their best to become stronger. That translated to school, as well, where So-and-so strove to get the best grades, and succeeded. So-and-so loves sports, now, and does really well. They lose at times, and handle loss incredibly poorly. So-and-so is also competitive in the dating world, only dating the most attractive, popular people." So hopefully it's clear what this character would be like. XD That's what I want to see. A character that becomes very clear how they will be from the bio. This challenge is due next Wednesday. Entries One Reddude's Entry - Akeno is the Ecstatic Troublemaker of the group. Akeno grew up in a small town in China. He was often a troublemaker there, until his father’s work shipped his family over to America. They settled in New York City, where his father worked almost every hour and his mother was busy trying to find a job. Akeno was of equal trouble as he was in China, and eventually got arrested by authorities after stealing from a fruit stand. Akeno was released on probation until his lawyer asked the judge if Akeno could be sent off to a reality show where Akeno’s antics would be put to better use. The judge allowed and Akeno was off to Total Drama. Jared's Entry - Jeremy is labeled The Show Off. '''Jeremy thought he knew everything and could do everything. When Jeremy was in elementary school everything changed. Jeremy was playing dodge ball. He was actually pretty good. He dodged and threw. He caught and flew. He was the last one on the team. No jailbreaks were allowed, and he only had to hit one more person to win. As he ran to throw the ball he tripped on his shoe lace sending the ball spiraling out of his hands flying towards the other boy. The other boy was laughing and didn’t notice. He was hit.. Jeremy won and for then on he was cocky. He later began to become cocky with dates. He’d hit on a girl thinking they would defiantly choose him. Little to no time his date life went out of control. As did his social life. His parents began to dislike their son. Jeremy made one final comeback to his parents “Why don’t you do it?” he had said. He broke the last straw. His parents sent him off to Total Drama (insert) without knowing he had no word not knowing he stepped on the bus thinking he was going to school. He found out he was heading to a place where kids would compete in crazy challenges. He claiming he could do anything. He later lost and his parents wouldn’t let him back in. His years of torture living in that house we’re over he had failed at what mattered most. He lost his respect from his family. He later joined many reality shows loosing everyone. He finally joined Total Drama again. He set his heart to win. He lost his parents respect and his new goal was to earn it back. He never changed though he kept being cocky he just became a lesser show off. Yet his show off personality still lives on. '''Ben's Entry - Piper is labeled The Optimistic Farm Girl. '''Piper Mcloud grew up on a simple farm in Lowland County. She worked on a farm with her parent’s Betty and Joe. Betty, a Christian mother, (Note: I have nothing against Christians as this is just a stereotype) who believes asking to many questions is not the way of things. Piper kept asking questions from “Do cows have feelings?” to “What’s for dinner?” She kept growing and asking. Her father, Joe, was a simple farmer. He loved Piper very much, but her rapid fire questions and nonstop talking made his head spin. Piper worked hard on the farm and loved her parents. However, Piper wanted to have a social life meet new kids. She later had a flier to join Total Drama (insert) with a single signature her life changed heading out to a new world full of kids she didn’t know. Before she left her Father Joe gave her would be birthday present. A gracefully carved bird which put around her neck would fall right on her heart. Reminding her of her parents love and of home, Piper left. '''Jason's Entry - Marisa is labeled as The Pampered Princess. Marisa grew up in a mansion with a golden spoon in her mouth. She always abused her household rights. The butler, who was hired stickly for serving food and drinks, was often the main source of Marisa's enjoyment. She would take advantage of the butler's overly-kind personality. When Marisa would want a foot rub, she'd get it. If Marisa wanted her car washed, buffed and restyled, he would do that. Often when her dad got home, he would find the butler doing these outrageous commands. He would point the finger at Marisa, but than she'd point the finger around, at him. The butler would often get punished for doing these commands. Later that year, Marisa was discovered. Her mom over heard Marisa commanding the butler to do an odd thing. Marisa was punished by going on a "life changing" reality show called, Total Drama Island. The producers promised it would change her of her devious ways. After the news broke to her, Marisa had anothing devious thought. Why not bring the butler as well? One week later she ended up on the camp site, with the butler at her side. Will she change? Will the parents know the butlers gone? Find out the obvious answers on Total Drama Island! MTDM's Entry - "Somebody", labeled the Antagonist Who Has Parents That Are So Not Creative Which Agrivates Him. "Somebody" grew up spoiled. Anything he asked for, his parent bought it for him in return of his "name". ...Until he turned 14. When he became fourteen, his parents gave him nothing, not even new clothing, food, or drinks. This causes him to get very angry, and moves out. He bought food, drinks, and clothing. Until he turned 16, and signed up for a reality show. And due to his anger towards his parents, he was the main antagonist. Dark's Entry - Ian,The Weird Sexist of the group. Ian was born in a sexist family,and so,Ian became sexist.But,he wasn't a normal sexist.He actually though WOMAN was better MAN. Which brought grave confusion in his schools. His parents tried to help him,but he didn't understand what they were doing.His parents try hardly to understand how he views the world.They just gave up on his 16th birthday,which then he said he wanted to go on a reality Tv Show.No one knows what will happen... Tdi's Entry - Irene, labeled the Girl Who Can Take Charge. Irene is a girl from a family consisting of her parents, and two sisters. From an early age, she was seen as very well behaved and quite intelligent, and she would take lead. But, the reason why, is that sometimes she would feel as if other children didn't take focus much. If she had a group project, and if they got off topic, she would take charge to get the project done. Then after they were done, she would get off topic. She has many friends from her town. Teddy's Entry - Candy, labeled the Rich Brat. Candy comes from a huge family of rich people, and her father is the president of 5 national banks. She was once a good girl, behaving very well and listening to anyone who was talking to her. She eventually became very sad, as her parents became more addicted to money and both started to pay less attention to her and more to their work. She became very rotten, demanding things whenever she thought of them, and even sued her brother when he refused to buy her a new pair of shoes. She is very close to being the most brattiest little girl in the entire continent of Europe, as announced by her own family. Chimmy's Entry - Monique, labeled "The One That Bores". Monique is just plain...boring. Few things that she says will interest you, and things that will she'll go on about for days. Most of them blame the problem on her overactive imagination, but really, its her parent's fault. As a young child, Monica was told repeatedly to always speak her mind, and she took that rather seriously. Oblivious to her rambling, she continues with this near criminal act...some people have even threatened to sue. Unfortunatly, one did, and Monique is going on this show as her community service. Tcf09's Entry - Angelica, labeled The Short-Temperd Girl. Angelica was not always a hot head, she use to be a nice caring person to everyone. She has been this way until the day of her eleventh birthday, when she found out her father died in a mysterious car accident while he was coming home from work. Ever since her dad died she has never been the same, she started getting a temper and hasn't been as happy as she use to. Angelica would be mostly be pessimistic about everything now and she'd spend most of her time alone in her room or out with her friends everyday to get her mind off of her dad. Her fathers death has really affected her life, and her mother wonders if she'll ever be the same again. GM's Entry - Richy labeled The Unknown Star is a contestant in a upcoming story. Richy is a unknown star. He has many minor roles in TV shows and movies. His mother was murdered when they walked out of a musical by someone named Charlie Puck just after he came out of jail. As Richy grew up, he wanted to become a star, he was in the movie Dark Knight, but had a minor role. He met his girlfriend at a Los Angeles Lakers game. Her name was Carissa Olsen, she was a very nice lady and had smarts. She said she could help become more of a star, Richy didn’t believe her. She said she would marry him and Richy quickly accepted. Right now Richy is trying for main roles, like Tim in Dinner for Schmucks. The producers called him a loser for failing everything, even the easiest role in the world. Richy signed up for this show to prove to the producers that he’s not a loser. Fanny's Entry - Bianca is labled The Ex-Jerk of the group. Bianca was born into a royal family. She was always a little bit snobby around her friends and other classmates in elementary school. In middle school, she decided that she would rule the school. She made a list of who was cool and who wasn't. She sat with the cool kids and left the "uncool" kids to sit at the other end of the cafeteria. In high school, people got annoyed of Bianca. When Bianca didn't make the cheerleading squad, she wasn't the leader of the school. Everyone shunned her. The only place Bianca could find a place to get away and not be shunned was the theatre, where she worked backstage with the lighting and curtains. She became friends who worked the lights and the curtains too. She turned from a queen bee to a quiet nice girl. She doesn't make anyone feel bad anymore, as she has seen what it's like to feel bad. Bianca was let into Total Drama when her friend, Bridgette said it was somewhat fun. Lindsay's Entry -Sue,she is labled the secure downer'.''Sue was once a wild child.She would go to parties everynight,until one night when her friend,Jasmine,who had way too much to drink,got into a car accident and died the next day.Sue couldn`t stand the incident, and swore never too step one foot outside again,seeing the world a dangerous hazard.Her once peppy and happy personality had changed into the exact opposite,gloomy and sad.She now lives in her dark,gloomy room, far away from everybody.Her parents worry about her and hope that one day,everything will change.' '''Sorrel's Entry' - Sorrel is labled the crazy and random girl. As a young child, she was very atheltic and daring, climbing high trees, playing witih snakes, and got into trouble. She loves music and dancing and espicially animals, since she loved animals so much, she tried to rescue a cat but was hit by a car in the process. She then became a troublemaker and was always in detention. She was really smart, and always snuck out of detention. She became crazy and random, so much that her parents sent her to therapy and a mental institution. She dislikes anyone really popular and stuck-up. Despite the accident, she is really smart, athletic and loves animals, but tends to be crazy most of the times. Nalyd Renrut's Entry - Dom (a.k.a. The D-Man), labeled as The Daredevil, is a contestant on the upcoming season of Total Drama. The first daredevil-tastic stunt ever performed by the D-Man was jumping off the swings in kindergarten; from then on he knew his mission in life was do make life as crazy awesome as possible! Whether its studying Egyptian history while bungee jumping off a pyramid, or learning about aerodynamics while being fired out of a cannon, or lighting birthday candles with a tank of gasoline and a match, Dom's gonna do it! Zach (TDADJ)'s Entry - Zach is labeled The Kind Outcast. Growing up, Zach has alway been a softie and would help out people mostly. He was a loner a lot of the time and has trouble speaking with others He always gets scared when someone talks to him if he thinks they may hurt him. He tries to get out, but is to nervous to do so. His parents even tried to hook him up with a girl one time, who then stood him up. Zach is sometimes too nice when someone asks to borrow something and doesn't understand the word "no." Cragiled dyrium's Entry -George is labled the'' video game addict.George is the only child of two overachieving parents, so he was often spoilt.He was never allowed to play with other children.He was never given much time with his parents either,he was often stuck with a babysitter who didn't care about his welfare and he would normally play on his computer.His favourite game was Super Mario and occansionally he would go an illusion that Mario was real and would try to jump on people.This behavior eventually got him expelled many times despite good grades.He currently goes to a strict boarding school.His nickname is Mario. '''Dakotacoons's Entry' - Trixie, labeled “'The Actress” '''is a competitive player, but hides her personality through her acting. The contestants do not know that she is evil, because she acts like a dumb blonde. She plans not to reveal that she is smart until she needs to. She comes from a small family, having only an older brother, Evan, who is a world famous pop musician, and a twin sister, Holli, who is a complete opposite of her. She attends an acting school, which she keeps a secret, at which she is very popular, largely due to her vast amounts of money left to her after her parents died when she was young. She does not let anyone know about her money, and will be ready to use her parents’ deaths as an excuse not to be eliminated. She is willing to make both friends and enemies in order to get what she wants. She is physically fit, and is very smart, helping her in both mental and physical challenges. She applied for TDI, but was rejected in favor of Heather, who was "meaner". She is class president and head cheerleader, and head of Yearbook Club, Debate Club, and founded the PGAA (Popular Girls Association of America). She also was homecoming queen, but broke up with her boyfriend shortly after. She wants to prove that she IS mean, beat Heather, and live up to her brother's fame. '''Spacebuddies123's Entry' - Jacob, labled the dummie, grew up in a small town in West Virginia. He get's a tan every summer, when ladies see him, they wanna date him. They go on there first date, and he acts stupid. His sister enters Reality Shows with him. Her name is Kayla. He came 3rd in a camp. That is the best he has ever done. He loves aminals, green things, and his sister. Sunshine's Entry - Terri, labeled The Over-Actress, has always been used to being in the spotlight. Her parents were both actors, and they auditioned her for commercials before she could even walk or talk. She continued to act as she grew up, and consistently puts everything she has into her acting. The problem is, she puts in a little too much, constantly overdoing her roles, which takes away from the actual skill she has. Furthermore, she doesn’t leave this tendency to overact onstage; she approaches real-world situations as if she was onstage, and if someone doesn’t go according to her script, they’re ignored. Thus, she has very few friends, and the ones she have are either getting sick of her, or are just as weird as she is. She joined Total Drama to advance her acting career and get the attention of talent agents. DuncanGuy's Entry - Kyle, the cool guy. Kyle's family wasn't rich, and he grew up with he's two sisters and he's puppy! Mother was having problems with head...And father was having problems with he's leg, he even wasn't able to walk...Kyle was nice guy, but sometimes he pranked nerds! He always liked smart and hot girls, but he was lonely, he didn't have much friends...But one time Kyle maked really cool party, he called friend's and friend-friend's in he's rich friend house, even he's TV exploded! Kyle likes animals, girls and another cool things! Higgnkfe's Entry - Alexis, the sensitive jock. ''Alexis is the daughter of a pro footballer, and grew up with her four brothers. Her mother was murdered in front of her when she was only five, and because of that always sticks up for the little guy. She started tai-kwon-do in 2nd grade and currently is at a red belt. She secretly is an expert musician at the piano.Her dad is dating a woman that she doesn't like, so she stays out of the house when she is there and hangs out with her friends. Chat One Sprink: I wanted to put "and pictures" in this heading. XD I look forward to the entries. :D MTDM: I really like this. It helps me think of new characters. If I make like 16, I may make a new ff. :D Lindsay:I can`t wait to see what the others come up with! Spacebuddies: I can't wait 'till elimination. I hope I don't go home. Sorrel: ooh i love this challengeeeee Reddy:Akeno will make me preoud. >:D Cragiled:Does anyone else feel less confident as they read other people's stories? Sorrel: what do you mean Dakota: @Cragiled Nope! Because mine is better. Yep, because everyone is doing a great job so far. Duncan: *sad* I think that I will be eliminated first... Sorrel: its all up to sprink... Dakota: (CONF) I hope I don't get eliminated first. Cragiled:I hope I don't get eliminated first but I am against all-stars DX Spacebuddies: @Cragiled Yes, people do a lot better than I do, so I'm probably gonna be out first. Cragiled:No way,I'm going to go out first. Lindsay:have some confidence Spacebuddies: I hope I don't go first, I really like this camp! =D Teddy: I hope mine's good :o Ben(conf) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH I might wineth eeeeeeeh I did gooooooooooood EEEEEEEEEEEEH *falls asleep* Tdi: Phew, got it done :) Spacebuddies: Good job Tdi! Cragiled:But don't we have a week? Sprink: It'll be a week, unless everyone puts up their entry early. Ben: Five more entries til I win! Tcf09: Til??? Ha! Haha! your funny Ben: What? >:D LETS SING Tcf09: ...Why??? Sprink: Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that there's going to be more than one person eliminated after this challenge. Muaha! Ben: *has a random helmet on head* cause i'm das terminata Sorrel: wait two people are going to be eliminated Ben: That's right Dawg WORD Spacebuddies: Probably me, and someone else. Tcf09: I hope I stay in... I worked really really hard on my story... it took like six minutes to do itXD GM: Phew...mine isn't to long, I'll make it better next week. (GM: Guys, I'll be in Florida from Sunday to Friday, but I'm taking meh laptop with meh! I'll try to get meh entry up, but if I don't you know why.) Sunshine: There's some really cool characters so far :D I hope everyone finishes so we can have early judging! Spacebuddies: Just Jason and Nalyd. Jason: OMG...WHAT?? I didn't even know we had a challenge!? Everyones done?!? Holy crap! Sprink:Nalyd is the only one left to submit. Surprise. Surprise. XD Red: Come on Nalyd! XD Spacebuddies: Yea Nalyd Renrut! Nalyd: I hope you all know that I'm only doing this so people stop bugging me! XD *goes to make a character* Sunshine: *gives Nalyd her creepy pixie stare until he finishes* (FEAR IT RENRUT. XDDD) Red: Yay! xD Nalyd: I don't know why you guys wanted me to finish so badly. It'll just help me win, yo. Sprink: Thanks, Nalyd. :P I'll judge most likely tomorrow, as today is busy. XD Zach: >_< OWATA! ICH BIN SEHR MUDE UND ICH HABE HUNGER! Judging One Reddude - Okay, let's start out with the label. Ecstatic Troublemaker honestly seems like a noun randomly slapped with an adjective. I don't really see the ecstatic part brought out in the bio, so just "troublemaker" would have been perfectly fine. Also, the bio seemed improbable. Someone who stole from a fruit stand probably would not have been in jail very long, so probation probably wouldn't have factored in. But everything was clearly written, it was coherent, and the spelling was good. Jared - Parts of this bio are pretty confusing. It mentions how he felt he could do no wrong, and could do everything, and then an experience made him cocky. That's not exactly a change in personality. You highlight his dating and social life without specifics, so it is a little unclear as what you mean. You also could have summarized the part with his parents as him being disrespectful toward them, so they sent him to the Total Drama series. There are also some unnecessary sentences, and some that make little sense, due to wording or lack of punctuation. Something I like about it, though, was the fact that he was on several different reality shows, leading to the current one he's auditioning for. Ben - I actually like this fairly well. I like that she's inquisitive, and that she didn't have any major trauma happen to her. The whole thing was rather believable. I think it could have been done without the specific mention of Christianity. That may offend someone, somehow, and simply saying that her mother was "religious" would have accomplished the same point without mentioning specifics. There was one spot, after the fact that she signed up for Total Drama (insert), that needed a period, and a new sentence formed. You left out an "a" at the would be Birthday present part, but overall, the bio was good. Jason - Hehe. I like this pretty good. I like the whole concept of the character, and she and her butler would be interesting to read about. There are some minor issues. You say "stickly", when I think you meant "strictly", "over heard" instead of "overheard". One more suggestion would to have given the butler a name, as he was an incredibly focused on character in the bio, and he'd be appearing in the story, as well (but that's a pretty minor suggestion, which doesn't affect your bio in anyway). But yeah. You did well. MTDM - This is hard to follow, honestly. I don't get why his parents suddenly stopped providing for him, or why they gave him things in return for his name. I really have no idea what that's talking about, unfortunately. The fact that his parents are not creative confuses me, too. I also did not like that it mentions how he was on the reality show, when the bio is meant to describe things prior to the show. Dark - I really like the concept. A lot of the sentences run together at the punctuation marks, and some things are worded strangely. This bio would have benefited with an example of his sexism against males. Tdi - You did pretty well with this idea. I think everything was pretty well put with an example of the label in her life at school. That made it easier to get a grasp of the label. Teddy - This is really super good. I like the change in her attitude and the reasoning behind it. You did really well, Teddy. Keep up the good work, and you'll make it far in this camp. Chimmy - I love the humor in this bio. XD You made it really clear what you meant, and you also were able to inject your sense of humor into it. You did a really good job, so there's not much else to say. Tcf09 - I liked this bio. I feel that often times, when someone includes a traumatic event in a bio, they tend to be overwhelming, and pretty blunt. Instead of stating that her father died flat out, you led into it, saying that she was a certain way "until", preparing the reader for something instead of just randomly placing it there. With that said, there are a couple of grammar issues. You used "use" instead of "used", and "be mostly be". There were a few other problems, but overall, I think you did great. Just work out the grammar and punctuation issues, and you'll do really well, I think. GM - I like the overall bio, but there are some issues. Grammar-wise, you say "a unknown" when it it should be "an unknown". I also feel like you made Richy's mothers murder pretty blunt. There's certain things you need to put more sensitively so as not to hurt someone's feelings who may have suffered something similar. Also, the use of specific, full names seemed a little unnecessary in the bio. Also, specific pop culture references could become funnier, and less seeming like name dropping if you turn the title into a pun. Such as "The Dark Paladin" or the "The Light Knight", or "Brunch for Buffoons", or something to that effect. Overall, the character seemed pretty interesting. Fanny - This was a nice bio. Everything flowed nicely, and the story was pretty good. The character seems like someone that would be interesting to read about. I suppose this is like a thing that bugs me, personally, but with labels that start with "Ex", they don't really give a feeling of what the character is like, now. They highlight what the character used to be like. The bio is there to cover that aspect of how they were, so the label can highlight how they are now. But overall, other than that slight thing, I think you did really good with this. Lindsay - This is pretty dark and depressing. I don't think the bio is bad, though. The punctuation is the problem. Everything runs together. Also, you never cover how she plans to compete in a reality show, if she just locks herself in her room all the time. That's an important aspect to cover. There were a couple of spelling issues, also. Sorrel - This was a pretty entertaining bio. XD I think you wrote it quite well, though there were some issues. One issue is that the bio's tense changes between past and present tense when referring to her at the same point in life. Change in tense only comes when describing how a character was, and how they are, now. One thing that would make it a little better would be adding "also" to the line that reads, "She became crazy and random". It comes later into the bio, so it sounds like the source is being in detention, as stated in the previous sentence, as opposed to the car accident. Nalyd - Hehehehe. This was really good. Sounds like an awesome character. One issue is in the last sentence. After the first comma you use "or", and after the second comma you use "or". Take out the first one for it to flow better. But overall, I was pleasantly surprised by this. :P JK I knew you'd probably do well. TDADJ - I like the concept. I would use a character like that. You missed a period after one sentence, but that's a minor mistake. You did well with the biography, overall. Cragiled dyrium - This bio is pretty interesting. There's a lack of spacing between punctuation and the next sentences, though. One sentence that got messed up said this in it "he would go an illusion that Mario was real". That needs proper wording. Overall, I liked the concept. Dakotacoons - I like this one. I think she does sound meaner than Heather. XD If I were to include her in an actual story, I'd leave out some details, like what she might be like in the competition, just to give the reader a little bit more of a surprise. With that said, that works for this competition, assuming she won't be used for an actual story. One issue is that it mentions that she is popular at acting school, because she is rich. The next sentence says that she hides the fact that she is rich from everyone. A little more planning would have made this bio even better. Spacebuddies123 - Okay, so... This bio has a lot of unnecessary details, like names and places. It also barely covers why he is dumb, only stating it in one word, as opposed to an example. It could have been lengthened more to add detail to his character. Sunshine - Love it! Seems like a really good idea for a character, that would be fun to read. I don't see anything to critique you on, so great job. DuncanGuy - This bio is... interesting. It's pretty poorly spelled and formatted. You leave out a lot of "a"s and misspell "his" as "he's", like in this part of a sentence, "he grew up with he's two sisters and he's puppy!" It changes what is meant by the sentence. I get the feel of the character, but it could have been brought out as little bit better. Higgnfke - I like this bio. I like the feel of the character. I usually don't like the bluntness of things like, "hey, y'all, this character was murdered" but you balanced it out with the end of the sentence with Alexis being concerned about the little guy. I feel like you really used subtlety to bring out ways in which she is sensitive, with several meanings, and ways she is a jock. I liked the bio, overall. You did well with it. Elimination - Okay. I said in the chat that there would be more than one person leaving the competition, but I hadn't stated how many I meant. I meant... 3. It takes a long time to judge this kind of thing, so that's the main reason behind the multiple elimination. 22 competitors is a lot. So, on with the eliminations. The first person leaving is Spacebuddies123. The second is DuncanGuy. The third is Jared. Thanks a ton to the three of you for competing. I hope you continue to grow in your writing skills. To the remaining contestants, I'll try to limit the multiple eliminations to people who do not submit an entry from now on, so don't needlessly worry about that. Challenge Two Challenge two is kind of similar to challenge one, only this time I want you to give a new, original character a stereotype and bio that isn't actually an indication of what they're like on the inside, but how they are on the outside. After writing the label and bio, I would like a small paragraph (or a sentence or two) explaining how the stereotype is smashed in the story, and how the character really is. I would also like hints to the problem in the bio, but attempt to make those hints subtle. Also, try to be sensitive to whatever issue you try to cover. It need not be a major deep/dark reason, it could be a simple sensitivity, or secret insecurity. Here's an old familiar example (just so I don't take anyone's idea): "Yi Min is a character labeled as '''The Dumb Jock' in Total Drama Reality. Yi Min was adopted at the age of four and began his life overseas. He was able to learn English easily through association through viewing images. His father is a high school football coach and his mother is a P.E. teacher. They encouraged Yi Min to pursue all forms of athletics very early on. He finds studying to be extremely difficult and he spends almost all of his time training for, playing, and thinking about sports. Yi Min was forced off of all of his school's sports teams due to his poor grades. His father agreed with the decision as he doesn't want to be accused of nepotism, despite his son's fantastic athleticism. Yi Min is teased relentlessly by other teenagers who call him "stupid". He never retaliates, however, but he suffers emotionally. He longs to be able to compete on his school's teams, who have never won since he was taken off of them, but is unable to improve his grades. Yi Min's parents want their son to do better in school and to be able to compete at something. It is revealed in the story that Yi Min doesn't know how to read, majorly due to the fact that his dyslexia has gone undiagnosed. The hints to this in his bio are the fact that he learned English through association with imagery, and the mention of him finding study difficult, implying that it was so difficult, that he tried to avoid learning. Yi Min's stereotype is shattered in the story, when there's reason behind his 'dumb' behavior, and it's shown that he has a lot of common sense." No need to copy the example exactly. Try to make it your own. This one will be due next Saturday, unless everyone puts in a n entry before then. Entries Two Reddude's Entry - Herman is labeled the Antisocial One of the group. Herman’s parents died in a plane crash when Herman was but three months old. So, as you probably figured, Herman never knew his parents and the only home he knew was the foster home. He usually condemned himself to his room, because he liked to be alone and always felt out-of-place, and whenever he was visited, visitors always chose the more upbeat kids, saddening Herman more. Herman then one day snuck away to Total Drama one day, to find his place in the world. On the island, Herman was nervous about meeting other people, and grew his first true conflict with Harry, an upbeat and excited guy. The two conflicted all the way to the final seven, where Harry accidentally mentioned his Uncle Haris. Herman was shocked to know, as he had an Uncle Haris from eavesdropping on conversations, as that’s what he did occasionally. Harry and Herman come to the conclusion; they’re twins that were separated at birth! Herman is eliminated at the final seven, even though he had just started to get along with Harry. Harry made it to the finals, where Herman supported him, but Harry lost to the other finalist. After the competition, the boys moved in with their Uncle Haris. The show gave Herman what he desired most; a home, and a friend. Ben's Entry - Jason's Entry - Holly is labeled as Just the Pretty Face. Holly was very smart girl growing up. She had a family that loved her, friends who loved her as well. After a few years of school, she started to realize something; everyone started stereotyping her as a plain Jane. Her friends and family still loved her, but people thought she was to plain. Holly wanted to stick out. In the next few weeks of that school year she started becoming emotionally sour. She wasn't happy with herself. She felt like she wasn't good enough, when everyone loved her. Shortly after that, she began distancing herself from everyone who loved her. She began to hate everyone. Her appearance was one of the only things that she had. She still had her long blonde hair, blue eyes and luscious pink lips. She still dressed in her skirts and blouses. Inside, she was dying quickly. She signed her self up for Total Drama Island because she wanted to get away and start a new life as a new girl. She promised herself she wouldn't show people who she really was. Will they ever find out? MTDM's Entry - Dark's Entry - Joesph labeled as The Idiot' Joesph was born with the mental capacity of a rock.That's not his fault,he was dropped on his head by a doctor,which literally flipped his mind upside down.He was also taught advanced math and science by his own parents,as he was home schooled.Which didn't work at all,so they just made him do what he wanted.He learned to talk,walk,breath,sleep,and eat at the age of 15!He usually eats dirt though,which makes him very,very,socially awkward. No one know how to talk to him,so they just don't.If he tries to talk to him,they just scoot away.His Parents,Teachers, and students shipped him off to a show,so he can at least get more social status/brain power in it. Tdi's Entry - Connor is labeled the Absent Minded. As a child, Connor tended to forget things. His family tried to help him, but he would forget to do things, like turning off the lights, or to put away his clothes. At school, he would forget to do his homework and would also forget to study for his tests. He would generally do bad, but did good enough to make it to the next grade. Mean kids took advantage of him, being mean one day, and Conner would forget about them. He was very happy all the time, due to his forgetfulness. On the island, he would make friends, but then would forget about them. If Chris would tell him to go somewhere, he would forget where he was and get lost. However, he met Megan, who was his teammate, and he really liked her. He would get near her. Little did he or anyone know, she also liked him too. She talked to him and she wanted him to stop forgetting about everything, so she told him. He said he was little, when he was playing and fell and hit his head, so he explained why he forgot things. She said that everyday, he remembered that he liked her, thus, destroying his label. He started remembering things, such as his 6th grade science test, and the mean people. He was the eighth person eliminated, and rooted for Megan in the finale, who won. Teddy's Entry - Marina, labeled the Angered Girl Since Marina can remember, she was angered very easily. She would throw tantrums when someone would say "no" to her, and would throw her things out the window when her parents told her something to do something she didn't want to do. One day at school, Marina was expelled from school, as she threw a tantrum at her Math teacher when she scolded her for not turning in her homework. She cried that night, and her parents tried to cheer her up, only to recieve another tantrum from her. Marina sulked for a few more days, and didn't know that her parents signed her up, hoping it could solve her anger issues if she made new friends. It is finally shown that Marina never meant to be so cruel, and her parents finally found out she was bipolar. Whenever she threw another tantrum, she would immediatly try to quit and apologize. When she sees her parents again, she tells them she is sorry for every tantrum she has thrown, and was put in a special class for bipolars. She has gotten some control over her no-reason anger, breaking her stereotype. Chimmy's Entry - Nia, labeled "The Cruel Girl" Since birth, Nia has crushed her toys, broken expensive items, and her older brother has fallen victim to blame. Even as she grew older, this aggression hasn't settled down. While she was in middle school, she played with boys' minds to no end, making the girls who really loved them cry their eyes out. Thankfully, the boys realized what was going on after a while, and Nia hasn't gone after a guy since. Nia's parents are desperate to help her, but Nia has shut the doors on her family entirely, and keep everything she does under lock and key. Nia's parents signed her up without her knowledge, hoping that this experience would help her. It is revealed in the story that Nia is not as cruel as she seems, when she injures Collin, and sits by his bedside until his arm heals. Nia reveals that she didn't intend to play with the boys in the 8th grade, she just didn't know how a relationship worked and ended up dating at least 7 boys at once. When Collin leaves the island, Nia whispers in his ear that she cares, shattering her stereotype. Tcf09's Entry - Shannon, labled "The Girl who never talks" Ever since Shannon was born she never spoke a word, in fact, she never used her voice in any way. Her parents were worried sick and wondered if it was just a phase and soon she would say her first word. Unfortunately, that day never came. Shannon also had trouble in school because she never had any friends. She tried hard to make some friends but it was very difficult. Most of the kids at her school would bully and make fun of her because of the fact that she didn't speak. There were some people who took sympathy and were actually nice to her but they were very rare. Shannon would come home from school everyday and cry on her bed because she felt like she didn't fit in at school. She very much wanted to have a friend and tell someone about her problems but, she could never find the words or the voice to do so. It is revealed that Shannon's inability to speak means she is mute. Her parents are very worried about her and wonder if her voice would ever come in. She tries hard to make friends in school but it's not that easy beacause most of the kids there don't appreciate her. It is also revealed that she is very unhappy about her disability because she spends much of her time in her room crying, and wishing she could have friends to express herself to. GM's Entry - Indigo labeled The Insulter. Indigo likes insulting people, that’s why she doesn’t have any friends. From the day she could talk she was an insulter. She was later taken to an adoption center, her parents felt bad about it. Indigo was adopted and was happy cause she wanted to start a new insulting life, it ended up her new parents were strict and the school was strict, so she was told to shape up and become a little nicer. She didn’t care and got in a lot of trouble, her biggest punishment was when she got 5 months detention for insulting the teachers and principal. The parents grounded her for 9 weeks for insulting Santa Claus on Christmas at the mall. Indigo met the boy of her dreams when her parents adopted him for being a punk. She later became all the sudden really nice and got a bunch of friends, her insulting personality became ruined after she met the boy of her dreams. Fanny's Entry - Lindsay's Entry -Jane is labled the smart blonde. Jane was one of the smartest people in her class.Usually getting A's and B'sHowever,nobody paid any attention to Jane's smartness,but to her apperance.Everybody just thinks She's one of those pretty blondes that doesn`t have any brains.This makes Jane really mad and upset.When one of her school`s bullies told Jane about a reality show,and how she wouldn`t be able to last one day there,she saw this as her chance to show the world that blondes aren`t jusr beautiful,but also strong and smart.She signed up for the show and got on. On the island,jane decided to play dumb and act when she only needed to.She was quickly taken advantage of by the main antigonist,Sharon.Jane followed under Sharon`s rule,until she decided to vote out her boyfriend,Joey.Seeing this her moment to shine,she convinced the others to vote for Sharon,resulting her getting 13th place.Jane was able to stay under the radar until she reached the final five,where she was elimanited due to her being a threat.At the reunion,she was awarded,smartest move.Back at school,Everybody looked at her diffrently.Not just at her appearence,but also at her brains. Sorrel's Entry - Stella is labeled the "Mean Girl" As a young child, Stella made a lot of friends at a young age, therefore her sterotype was a playful young child. As she grew older, she became popular and mean. She always bullied kids, poor and others not like her. She lost her status as the popular girl, and became the most hated girl. People were scared of her, they would move tables if she came during lunch. She went into high school without friends. Her mom considered to pull her out of high school and home-school her, but her dad refused for it to happen, but as for now, Stella has been mean and has no friends. It is revealed at a young age, a group of boys made fun of her long silky blonde hair. When she got older, she was known for her blonde hair and became popular, as for revenge she bullied others. She is really desperate for friends, but cant adjust to everyone hating her. Nalyd Renrut's Entry - Zach (TDADJ)'s Entry - Cragiled dyrium's Entry - Shaun labeled the ACCIDENTAL INSULTER. Shaun spent the first half of his life living in Ireland. When he was in Ireland he was immensely popular and would excel at both academics and sports. Although this changed because when he was nine his parents died on a cruise along with his brothers, but he survived by getting on a lifeboat, while his family was not so lucky. Due to this he was sent to live in America with his uncle and aunt. When he went to America, he was very uncooperative and would go straight home from school. His grades were poor for many months while there and he was often bullied by classmates because of his accent. When he started being more co-operative, he would often insult anyone he talked to due his friends in Ireland. So he didn't have any friends. He often voiced a wish to return to Ireland but his uncle and aunt rejected his pleas in favour of wishes for their other children. On the island Shaun will stop insulting people and his accent will work to his advantage, he would open up and his time on the island will lessen his need to return to return to Ireland and by the end of his time, he will become the COOL IRISH GUY. Dakotacoons's Entry - Zoey is labeled as, “The Model Without a Clue.” 'All of her life ever since birth, Zoey was put in front of the camera, shooting photos for many different things. From Elementary School through High School, everyone thought of Zoey as the hot girl without any brains. She was always angry when people said that, but she did not care as long as they called her hot. Her parents never felt that she needed to be tutored, due to the fact that she was making enough money by modeling. It is revealed in the story that she really was smart, but that she thought that people would like her less and would think that she was less pretty if they knew she was smart. Near the end of the story, she decides that she doesn’t need to be dumb to be pretty, and that she should be herself, no longer being a model, but studying to be a doctor, breaking her stereotype and changing it to '“The Independent Woman.” Sunshine's Entry - Higgnkfe's Entry - Earl is labled as The Little Execituve. He was born in New York City to a big shot corporate executive. His father trained him to follow in his footsteps, and Earl was up to the job. He is always calculating statistics and pretending to make endorsement deals. He had practically no friends but would excel in school, although no one called him a nerd. They just left him to his calculator and graphs. On a business trip to Las Vegas, Earl decided that he would try ang play at a csaino, but was caught and sent back to New York with a punishment. After spending a few nights in a cell, he was going off to Total Drama. On the island, Earl's business type ways would come in handy when making alliances, and might make some actual friends. Chat Two Sprink: I look forward to everyone's entries and what you come up with. Teddy: This challenge was kinda hard! Sprink: Sorry about that. But, this must be done to find... the best! XD Cragiled:Is it one person out each week now? Red: I hope Herman (and harry!) pull through for me. :D Ben: I knew I'd beat my brother *in RL gets hit by pillow* Sorrie: this challenge is soooo hard! Tcf09: Very hard Ben: Very Very hard Sprink: Oh... Sorry, guys. I didn't think it'd be that hard. Ben: Very Hard wait sorry though it was a running gag Crag:You're not normal, Ben, are you.... Tcf09: Your just now figuring that out? Ben: YOUR SO MEAN TO ME D:< Crag:But I want to be friends :( Ben: YAY :D Crag:*dances*I'm kewl XD Tdi: Why, hello there................... (freaky music plays) This challenge was..... difficult... Tcf09: Should I be scared or disturbed??? and Ben you said i'm mean to you??? Ben: STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO D:< Dark: Mindless arguing great.... Ben: YOU SHUT UP D:< YOU ALL ARE SO MEAN TO ME D:< Crag:*cries*I thought we were friends D:< Tcf09: Wait i'm confiddled... i'm never mean to you... or anyone i just speak my mind heehee Ben: 0_o Mind :I MIND! THERES NO MINDS SINCE OBAMA BECAME PERSIDENT OIL SPILLS AN DGIANT FACTORIES EVERYWHEERE ITS THE CARPOLISE Tcf09: *Goes over to ben and pates his back* ...I'm sorry Ben: For what tee hee Dark: <_< how am I gonna survive? Tcf09: You don't... Crag:*dances Hokey Pokey*You put your.... Dark: Sing the rest of that and I will make your life miserble Sprink: Ben, please don't accuse people of things/be rude, even if you're joking. Crag:*sings rest of Hokey Pokey* Tcf09: Your dead dude... hope you have a great afterlife:) Crag:Thank you come again :D Ben: ;( okay *puts duck tape on his mouth and head sinks low* Tcf09: Your welcome and i will:D Dark: *throws Crag into a black hole which makes his atoms explode once at a time* Crag:*in black hole*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Teddy: I really want our reviews... can't wait :| Sorrie (when does this challenge end) wow people so violnet Crag:*hears tune of I'm on a boat*''I'm in a hole and'' ''I'm blowing up and ''*continues singing* Sorrie: whoa when was there a black hole! Crag:I think it's always been here XD Sorrie: *sticks her hand in and takes it out* amazing! Crag:I've had enough fun in here, can you help me out? Sorrie: *drags crag out of the black hole* there you go Tcf09: Should we... um... get rid of the black hole, it seems kind of dangerous:/ Sorrie: nah its amusing Crag:*throws Sorrie in*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY*jumps in after* Sorrie: *jumps rite out* im scared of hights *shudders* Crag:Come on, Sorrie. The black holes fine. XD Lindsay:the black hole looks fun!*Jumps in* Crag:This could be my clubhouse! XD Sorrie: so what do we do in the black hole Crag:*pulls Sorrrie in*What do you think of my bachalour pad? GM: Umm... what's going on? *gets sucked into hole* NOT WHAT I EXPECTED! XD Crag:Like my pad GM? GM: What is da pad? Crag:This is my home now. This is the main room, *shows GM round* Teddy: Main room...? Crag:Living room, and how'd you get in here?